Good Girl
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Victoria, or Tori, has always been a push over. But when she meets bad boy Beck Oliver, everything changes. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Girl**_**- Tori has always been a push over. But when she meets bad boy Beck Oliver, everything changes.**

* * *

"Victoria!" my father yelled

I got out of bed quickly, my father would have a heart attack if had to yell my name twice.

"VICTORIA VEGA!" yelled my father

I ran down stairs.

"Sorry Father, I couldn't find my backpack." I lied

"Victoria your backpack is right there." Said Father

"Right." I said

I sat down and my mother walked in.

"Sit up Victoria." Said mother

"Yes Mother." I said sitting up.

"Time for school." Said my father

We got into his car and went to school. At school I waved 'bye' to my father and walked to homeroom. When I was walking I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, here let me help." Said the guy

"No I'm sorry." I said

He helped me up and I got a good look at him, he's the type of guy my father would frown upon. **(Teehee I always wanted to put that on a story!)**

"Beck Oliver." Said Beck sticking out his hand "You're supposed to shake my hand."

I walked away, everyone was heading to class and my father would ground me for a month if I was late.

"Look lady I don't know what your problem is but when someone…"

"Beck… I have to get to class so if you don't mind." I said

"Tell me your name." said Beck

"Victoria." I said

"Mind if I call you Tori?" asked Beck

"No I don't." I said

We started to walk to class and Beck looked at something.

"Look a penny, it's good luck." Said Beck

"Only if it's on heads." I said flipping the penny on heads "See you later."

I walked to class.

**Beck's POV**

After Tori walked off I picked up the penny and her words ran in my head

"_Only if it's on heads,"_

I walked to my class but was stopped by Jade West, my girlfriend.

"Baby, who was that?" asked Jade

"Someone I met, don't worry Jade I love you." I said

Tori ran through my thoughts, again. The way she just wanted to get away from me.

"BECK OLIVER!" yelled Jade

"What?" I asked

"are you sassing me?" asked Jade

"No I love you Jade." I said

I walked away and saw Tori and Andre. Andre was pushing her to the wall, face first.

"Andre!" I yelled

I pushed him off of her and punched him.

"Dude." Said Andre "What was that!"

"What were you doing to her?" I asked "Get out of here!"

Andre ran away

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Tori "Thank you Beck."

"Want to cut?" I asked

"Class?" asked Tori

"No the cheese, of course class." I said

"I don't know…"

"Tori please tell me you at least did one bad thing in your life time." I said

"No ok, I'm a push over." Said Tori

"Let us go then." I said

"Ok." Tori said

We went to my car and drove to the beach. We sat on the sand.

"Tell me about yourself." I said

"I hate living at my house." Said Tori

"Why?" I asked

"Because I can't do anything like this!" said Tori "Nothing fun. How about you."

"I ran away and I'm never going back." I said

"You ran away, who do you live with?" asked Tori

"I live with my girlfriend, Jade." I said

"Oh your girlfriend." Said Tori, looking… sad.

"Are you sad?" I asked

"No." said Tori trying to hide her face

"Ok Tori I just met you but I can read you like a book." I said

"Ok I'm sad, I kind of like, but…"

"But…" I repeated

"My father would hate you, I shouldn't be here. I got to go." Said Tori

Tori got up and ran away, I could hear her crying.

**Tori's POV**

I really like Beck, I really want Beck but we can't be together. I walked into the house and my father was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" my father asked

"I had an after school study group with my friends." I said

"Why are you crying?" asked my father

"I ran into a tree." I said

I ran up to my room and picked up my song book and wrote _don't you forget about me_

_Hey hey hey hey ooh…_

_Wont you come see about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything_

_Inside and out and_

_Love is strange _

_So real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things _

_That we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When light gets into your heart baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't _

_Don't you forget about me _

_Will you stand above me_

_Look my way and never love me_

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down down down _

_Will you recognize_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down down down_

_Hey hey hey hey ooh_

_Don't you try to pretend_

_Well it's my feeling _

_Win in the end_

_I won't harm you_

_Or touch your defenses vanity _

_And security _

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't _

_Don't you forget about me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_I say la, la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_As you walk on by _

_Will you call my name _

_As you walk on by _

_Will you call my name _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la_

_Don't you don't you _

_Don't you forget about me!_

I ripped out the sheet and folded it. I wrote on the top

_Don't forget about me Beck _

_Love Victoria, Tori, Vega. _

_P.S. I love you_

The next day I went to the office and asked where Beck's locker was and I put the song in his locker and ran off to class.

**Beck's POV**

I opened my locker and a sheet of paper came out.

_Don't forget about me Beck _

_Victoria, Tori, Vega_

_P.S. I love you_

I opened it and read what it had, this is great! I have to find Tori.

* * *

**I dont own Victorious or _Dont you forget about me_. I hope you like my new story!**

**{~AvanJogiaLover~}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's POV**, **from last chapter**

I found Tori in front of her locker, putting her books in her locker.

"Tori." I said

"Hey." Said Tori smiling

"This is great." I said "you should sing this at Friday Night Concert."

"No, no, no." said Tori

"Why not?" I asked

"I get stage fight." Said Tori

"Why?" I asked

"I can't tell you." Said Tori "But I swear you will be the first person I tell."

"Tori, come with me." I said

I grabbed her hand and we ran to the Black Box.

"Why are we here?" asked Tori

"because you are going to sing to me." I said

Tori looked at the microphone, then at me, then at the microphone again.

"I can't." said Tori

"You know, like in Kindergarten you meet that person and then your friends like that, sing like that." I said "Just like Kindergarten."

Tori took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Hey hey hey hey ooh…_

_Wont you come see about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything_

_Inside and out and_

_Love is strange _

_So real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things _

_That we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When light gets into your heart baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't _

_Don't you forget about me _

_Will you stand above me_

_Look my way and never love me_

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down down down _

_Will you recognize_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down down down_

_Hey hey hey hey ooh_

_Don't you try to pretend_

_Well it's my feeling _

_Win in the end_

_I won't harm you_

_Or touch your defenses vanity _

_And security _

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't _

_Don't you forget about me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_I say la, la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_As you walk on by _

_Will you call my name _

_As you walk on by _

_Will you call my name _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la_

_Don't you don't you _

_Don't you forget about me!_

The song ended and Tori looked at me.

"That was awesome!" I said

"Really." Said Tori

"Yeah, I'll never forget about you." I said

Tori looked down and I lilted her chin. I started to lean in and so did Tori, finally our lips touched and we were kissing.

**Tori's POV**

I'm kissing Beck Oliver, my first kiss is bad boy Beck Oliver. My father would kill me. But I needed to something bad for once in my life. I deepen the kiss, then remember Beck has a girlfriend. I pulled away as fast as I could.

"What?" asked Beck

"You have a girlfriend." I said

"Tori I'm…"

I ran out, I can't believe it. I ran into someone, Andre Harris.

"Look I's sorry for yesterday." Said Andre

"It's ok." I said

"What wrong." Asked Andre

"Nothing Andre I have to…"

"Look why don't we go have a little fun of your own." Said Andre

"Andre please, I just want to be alone." I said

I ran off but Andre followed me. I was screaming 'HELP' until I saw Beck. I ran into his arms and he hugged me.

"Andre she hated you get out of here!" yelled Beck

Andre looked at me and walked away. I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry for running out…again." I said

"Don't worry about it." Said Beck

Beck started to lean in again, and so did I, then we kissed, and my father walked into my school.

"VICTORIA VEGA!" yelled my father

Beck and I pulled away and I looked at my father.

"Father." I said "Run Beck run!"

Beck started to run and my father pulled me to him.

"What do you think you were doing with that boy?" asked my father

"It was just a kiss!" I said

"That boy will make less focused in school Victoria." Said my father

"I don't care!" I yelled "I hate you!"

I ran after Beck. I cannot believe I said that to my father. I stood up for myself for once in my life, but, I'm not proud of myself. I found Beck standing by his locker.

"I'm sorry for that." I said

"It's ok." Said Beck

"I, I didn't know my father would come in." I said

"Tori it's ok."

"really?" I asked

"Most parents don't like me." Said Beck

"We should be doing this, what about your girlfriend?" I asked "I think we should…"

"Stop running away from your problems Tori, you need to face them!" Said beck

"Will you break up with Jade, for me?" I asked

"Not just for you, I've been wanting to break up with her for a long time Tori." Said Beck

"Ok I guess, do what you got to do." I said

Beck ran off, I started to walk home because I couldn't face my father right now. As I was walking this guy started to follow me, I started to walk faster, but he caught me and wrapped me in his arms so I couldn't get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

I was too scared to answer, so he slapped me.

"I asked you something, you answer me." He said "where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." I said shaking

"Good answer." He said

He took me into this house, he had this bad ready and everything. He pushed me down and started to take off my clothes. I screamed but he slapped me again so I shut up. After an hour or two, he was done raping me.

"Tell anyone and I kill you." He said

I ran out of there, when I got home my mother and father where waiting for me.

"Victoria Vega do you know what time it is?" asked my mother

I walked past her and to my room and cried. I can't tell anyone this, not even Beck. When did my life become a living hell?

* * *

**Sorry if it's rushed. I really am. I only have four more days left of school and everything, adn a ton of homework, so i get this done before my dad comes home, I'm sorry and I still have a little writers block, can't think of ideas. Review if you have an Idea! I thank you so much! **

**{~AvanJogiaLover~}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori's POV**

I was at my locker when someone came behind me and touched me. I jumped up and looked at the person.

"You scared me Beck." I said

"I barely touched you." Said Beck

"I'm just a little jumpy." I said putting my science book in my locker, not looking at him

"What's wrong?" asked Beck

"I just can't tell you." I said

"Tell me Tori." Said Beck

"I already told you, I can't tell you." I said

"Tori you can tell me." Said Beck

"I cannot tell you." I said

I started to walk away but Beck grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Tell me." Said Beck

I looked in his deep, deep eyes. I took a deep breath and pulled him to the janitors closet.

"You can't tell anyone ok." I said

"Ok tell me." Said Beck

"I was… I was… raped." I said

Beck's eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

"Who?" asked Beck

"I don't know." I said

Beck hugged me and I cried, we just stood there for what felt like hours until the light came in to the closet and none other than Jade West was standing there.

"Beck Oliver!" yelled Jade

"Jade just…"

"Don't Jade just me Beck Oliver! You know I hate her so get away!" said Jade

"No." said Beck

"What?" asked Jade

"I said no." said Beck

"Beck don't…" I said

"Stay out of this Tori." Said Beck

"Who's Tori?" asked Jade

"Me." I said

"Victoria? You fell for Victoria?" asked Jade

"Well she's a hell of a lot nicer then you." Said Beck

For once in my life someone is standing up for me. And it's Beck.

"Fine we're over and you are kicked out." Said Jade

"I hated living with you anyway!" yelled Beck

"Fine." Said Jade

Jade walked away.

"Look, I'm taking you to the cops." Said Beck

"Why?" I asked

"Because rape is a crime." Said Beck

"Beck the guy said he'll kill me." I said

"Tori I will protect you, now come on." Said Beck

"Now Ms. Vega I need you to talk to me sweetie, I know you've been through a lot." Said the cop "What happened?"

"I was walking home yesterday and this guy walked up to me then took me into this shed thing and you know raped me. Then when he was done he told me if I told anyone he would kill me. That's why I didn't come here sooner." I said

"Sweetheart we need to call your parents, I'm guessing they don't know." Said the cop

"no they don't." I said

The cop walked out and called my mother and father, Beck walked in and hugged me again.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here for you." Said Beck

"And I want to be there you for Beck," I said "I could ask my mother or father if you could move in. My father couldn't hate you that much."

"You would really do that for me?" asked Beck

"Yeah." I said

**Beck POV**

No one has ever been so nice to me like Tori. What did she do to get raped!

Her dad (I remembered him from yesterday) and a woman, I'm guessing that's her mom, rushed in.

"Oh Victoria, why didn't you tell us?" asked her mom

"the guy told me that he was going to kill me." Said Tori

"You still should tell us Victoria." Said her dad "that boy's here."

"That's Beck mother, he's a friend." Said Tori

"Hey I'm Beckett Oliver." I said "you can call me Beck."

"Nice to meet you Beckett." Said her mom

"Beckett." Said her dad

"Mother Father, his girlfriend kicked him out today so I was thinking…" said Tori

"NO!" yelled her dad

"Of course, David, this boy has most likely been through a lot, of course Beck you can move in." said her mom

"Thank you Mrs. Vega." I said

"So formal" said Mrs. Vega "I love it."

"So do I." said Tori

I looked at her and she winked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega, we will be on the lookout for this man. Ms. Vega we will do everything to get him." Said the cop

"Thank you Sir." Said Tori shaking his hand

We left.

"Beck do we need to go anywhere for your things?" asked Mrs. Vega

"Yeah just make a left here please." I said

We pulled up to Jade's house and I got out, all my crap was on the ground. I started to pick it up, but Tori came out and helped.

"Thanks." I said

"Any time." Said Tori picking up my underwear "superman underwear?"

"Why not." I said taking my underwear.

We went to Tori's and man that was a bad-ass house!

Tori and I walked up to the top floor, with two bedrooms.

"One's mine and one's yours." Said Tori

Tori showed me the room and it had its own bathroom and TV, it was awesome.

"Never been in a room like this?" asked Tori

"No." I said

"Night, I've had a long day." Said Tori

She started to walk away but I pulled her back and kissed her check.

"Good night." I said

Tori walked away, looking a little dazed. I went to bed thinking of that wonderful girl just down the hall.

**Tori's POV: a week later**

I can't believe Beck moved in, though my dad still hates him. It's not Beck's fault, it's mine I guess. Lately I've been a little sick, but I think it's just the shock from the rape. Or because I might be pregnant.

"Mother." I said

"yes dear." Said mother

"I think I'm pregnant." I said

My mother's eyes grew and I started to cry.

"Baby it's ok." Said mother

"I'm so sorry Mother," I said hugged her

"No, no, baby, don't be, sweetie." Said mother hugging me "I'm not mad, it's not your fault."

I was crying in my mother's arms, something I haven't done in years.

"Mother what if I am?" I asked

"Then you will raise it." Said mother "If you want to keep it. Are you going to keep it?"

* * *

**Should Tori keep the baby? If she is? And I will get Dont you forget about me up as soon as i finish writing it! I hope you like my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I'll keep it." I said

"I'll go get you a test." Said My mother.

"Thanks Mother." I said

"Victoria, you should just call me mom like a normal teenager." Said mother

"I might moth…mom." I said

My mom kissed my head and walked out. My father had to go on business again. So it was Beck, my mom, and I. I walked to my room and sat on the bed when Beck walked in.

"Hey." Said Beck

"Hey." I said

"You look really sad." Said Beck

"I am." I said

Beck sat down.

"Why?" asked Beck

"Because I might be…"

"Might be what?" asked beck

"Pregnant." I said

"If you are, I'll be there. Ok." Said Beck

"Ok." I said

Beck started to lean in again and I kissed him. He pulled away and we put our foreheads together.

"Will you Victoria Vega be my lovely girlfriend?" asked Beck

"Yes I will Beck." I said

Beck hugged me and I hugged back. Mt first boyfriend. My father is going to kill me! I love it! My mom walked in about fifteen minutes later. I walked into my bathroom and took the test. I walked out two minutes later, tears going down.

"What?" asked Beck

I showed him a positive pregnancy test. My mother looked at me and the test. She hugged me and Beck just sat there, as if he was the one who got me pregnant. I looked at Beck.

"Beck say something," I said

Beck walked out of my room. I walked after him.

"Beck," I said grabbing his arm "please say something."

"I want to be the baby's father." Said Becl

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll never leave your side for any of this." Said Beck

"I love you." I said

"I love you to." Said Beck

"That's the first time we said that." I said

"Well let me say it again, I love you Tori Vega." Said Beck

"I love you to Beck Oliver." I said

We kissed again. And I knew this baby will have all the love in the world.

* * *

**I know it's really short but I have 'Dont you forget about me' almost ready, so I'm going to to type that up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

I woke up and ran to my bathroom.

"gross." I whispered to myself and threw up again.

Beck must of heard me because he walked in.

"Babe I'm here." Beck held my hair as I threw up.

"The baby is giving me a hard time." I moaned

"It's ok, I'm here with you." Beck kissed my head

I went downstairs and sat at the table. My father was looking at me with cold eyes, he got back two days earlier so we told me. He thought Beck gat me pregnant, but I said the rapist baby, he still didn't believe me.

"So," started Beck "how is everyone."

My father still kept looking at me. It started to remind me of the dude who raped me. My mom walked into the dining room, with a smile.

"Guess what!" said my mom

"What?" I asked

"They found him."

Beck's and my heads popped up.

"What?" we asked in unison "stop that, you, shut up!"

"Found who?" asked my father.

"Victoria's rapist, duh," said my mom

"Yeah father, duh." I repeated

"Watch your mouth Victoria." Said my father

"Father, why are you mad!" I said

"Your my little girl, that's pregnant." My father looked like he was going to cry "I don't you to go through this."

"I'm sorry Father." I said "I can't stop this."

"The guy's name is Raymond Jones, they arrested him yesterday." Said my mom

Beck hugged me and then kissed me.

"Know he won't be after you baby!" said Beck

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" asked Beck wrapping his arms around me

"Nothing." I answered

"You sure?" Asked Beck

I turned around and kissed him.

"Yes."

I started to walk away but Beck pulled me back.

"na-ah, you are not going anywhere." Said Beck

"Why?" I wined

"Because we are going upstairs."

Beck picked me up and took me upstairs.

"Beck! Kidnapper!" I joked

Beck threw me on his bed and put his arms one both sides of me.

"I love you." Whispered Beck in my ear

"I love you." I whispered back

Beck started to make out with me. His tongue went in my mouth and we had a little fun of our own. **(if you know what I mean ;{D)**

We fell back on Beck's bed breathing heavily.

"That was…"

"Great." I finished for him

"I hope the baby didn't mind." Said Beck

"I don't think he'll mind." I said

"Oh it's a boy now."

"I don't know." I said

"does it feel like a boy?" asked Beck

I got up and looked at him.

"I don't know how a boy feels." I explained

"Oh yeah you do."

I blushed a deep red.

"Not like that." I said blushing like crazy "I can't feel the baby yet."

Beck hugged me, then rubbed my hair.

"Beck, I will call the cops! Stop! I'm going to call the cops!" Beck wouldn't stop rubbing my hair.

"What me to stop? Huh? Tori." Said Beck

"Yes!" I yelled laughing my head off

"Ok, I'll stop." Said Beck "After this!"

Beck rubbed my hair again.

At lunch Beck took me to McDonalds.

"Wow this so romantic." I said

"I know."

We laughed and sat down, Jade walked in.

"Damn." Beck said under his breath

Jade walked up to us.

"Well." Started Jade "isn't the boyfriend friend stealer and Beck. So Victoria how are you?"

"Fine." I answered

Jade pushed me down, Beck got up and looked at Jade.

"What the hell Jade?" asked Beck

I got up.

"Well." I said "You don't know this good anymore."

"I don't, you're still weak, and spineless, and stupid, not to…"

I punched her right in the face, when I did that Beck looked at me and at Jade.

"What the, when did you, what the hell?"

I picked up Beck's hand and we left.

**Beck's POV *Five Months Later***

Tori and I were setting up the crib for the baby, I putting one side in when I hurt my finger.

"Damn it!" I yelled

"What?" asked Tori

"It hurt me." I pointed at it like a five year old

Tori kissed my finger.

"Better?"  
"Better." Then I said something really stupid "I did not sign up for this."

"What?"

"No I didn't mean…"

"There's a door right there Beck if you don't want to be a part of this you didn't need to…"

I kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm moody." Tori smiled "Can you get me ice cream please?"

"Sure." I kissed her head and walked out of the baby's room.

I walked downstairs and heard Tori's mom talking on the phone.

"Baby I can't talk right now, my husband is coming home soon and my daughter and her boyfriend is upstairs. Honey I love you, Matt, not my husband…"

I walked upstairs again… I did not see that coming.

"Where's my ice cream baby?" asked Tori

I hugged her.

"What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost."

"I heard you mom talking to a guy named Matt." I started "and she was like Honey I love you, Matt, not my husband…"

"what?"

"I am so sorry baby." I hugged her again

Tori cried in my arms for hours, when her mom walked in.

"Time for dinner."

I started to walk out but Tori didn't follow me.

"You coming?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." I hugged her again "I love you."

"I love you to."

I walked out.

**Tori's POV**

How could she do that to this family! I mean cheat on my father! And who knows what she'd down with this Matt person… oh god…SEX! They had sex! No wonder mom's been happier. My parents never have sex! Trust me I would hear it! Why would she do that to father! I would never do that! I'm just like my mom, oh god I'm going to end up like my mom! I don't want to end up like my mom. Beck walked in again

"You've been up here for like ten minutes, you ok?"

I hugged him and cried.

"I'm going to end up like my mother!" I cried

Beck laughed and kissed my head.

"No you are not." Beck pulled out of the hug "we are going to be every happy together ok."

"Ok."

We kissed and went to dinner.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. The birth part one

**Beck's POV**

We were at dinner when Tori put her hand on her stomach

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The baby just kicked!"

She took my hand on put it on her stomach

"Oh my god! It's awesome!" I kept my hand on her stomach

"So mom what's new?" asked Tori

"Tori." I warned

"Beck I'm just asking my mom what's new. So mother what is new?"

"Nothing sweetie. What's new with you?"

"Well, I found out what I'm having. A girl."

"Really." Said Mr. Vega

"Yeah, I'm having a girl!" yelled Tori

We sat there, no one talked. Tori just blew up. **(NOT LIKE THAT!)**

"HOW COULD YOU MOM! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON FATHER! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Tori ran upstairs as fast as a five month girl can.

Mr. Vega looked at Mrs. Vega, at Tori, then at Mrs. Vega again. Mrs. Vega looked at the table then walked out. I walked upstairs to Tori's room.

"Can I come in?" I knocked on the door.

"NO!" yelled Tori crying

"it's me babe."

"Come in." I walked in and Tori was on her window seat looking ever the city, I sat next to her and put my arm over her "I know it hurts, that's why I ran away."

"what?" Tori wiped away tears.

"My Dad was sleeping with someone younger, I crushed me so much, I ran away."

Tori hugged me and I hugged back.

"They'll get through this right."

"I don't know babe." I kissed her head "I hope they will."

***4 months later Tori's POV* (and I got some this part from 'the one where Rachel is Late' I thought it would be funny in this story. Don't hate me!)**

I was at school, hanging with Beck in the library when Cat ran in.

"Hey do you what to hang today?"

"I can't, if you didn't know, it's my due date today, and I thank you for being so supportive during this. My parents getting a divorce and me getting raped. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss being pregnant."

Beck kissed my head.

"If she can't I can't." said Beck

"Oh ok, well maybe some other time then." Said Cat sadly

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Cat walked out.

"I feel bad." I looked at beck and he kissed me.

** *A week later***

I walked into homeroom mad.

"That's right, still pregnant." I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Babe I thought you were going to stay home." Said beck

"You." I looked at him "you started this."

"No I didn't." I gave him an evil look "I'm going sit again."

"Yeah you should." I walked over to my seat. "I can't anymore!"

My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Evergreen **(Yes just like Katniss. Back to the story)**, walked to me.

"Here why don't you use my sit for right now."

I sat down.

"get out! Get out get out!" I yelled at my stomach

"Let's." Said Mrs. Evergreen

My homeroom ran out.

"Aw." I wined. "I'm alone."

Beck and I walked into my house after school, early.

"Why are you not at school?" asked my father

"They sent me home early." I stated

"Why?"  
"I don't know." I said

"you hit the lunch lady." Beck stated

"I barely touched her."

"She has a black eye."

"Well um.. shut up." I eat an apple "I have to pee, apparently this baby thinks my blatter is a squeeze toy."

I walked to the bathroom.

**Beck's POV**

"and when people ask why we're together, I don't know what to tell them." I said "Hurry Tor we have an doctor's appointment!"

"IN A MINUTE!" Tori screamed from the bathroom

"Still don't know why I stay with you." I breathed

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Tori

"What?" I asked myself

At the doctors I was walking around.

"Hey Beck could you be any more annoying?"

"I'm walking Tori." I said

"looking, I'm carrying a baby so leave me alone." Said Tori

The doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. Vega."

"Hi doctor." Tori said

"Your nice to her." I whispered

"She has the drugs." She whispered back

"nine days past you're due date, wow." Said the doctor

"I've been pregnant for 41 weeks, you've got to do something to get into labor." Begged tori

"This are something you can do, go for long walks, sex…" Tori looked at beck.

"No." I said

"Why? I won't be mean anymore."

"We're not having sex so you can go into labor."

"Fine whatever." Tori looked at the doctor "Anything else?"

"Nope not right now." The doctor smiled "see you later."

I helped Tori off of the bed thing and we walked to my car.

"Beck why can't we have sex! We done it before!"

"look we'll talk about it later ok." beck kissed my check "Love you."

"Love you to." I mumbled

When we got home I sat down and watched FRIENDS **(Teehee)** and it was 'The one where Rachel is late'. I same thing that happened to me, oh god my life is turning into FRIENDS. But that would be AWESOME! Oh great now I have the theme song in my head.

**So no one told you life was going to be this way.**

**Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.**

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear,**

**Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.**

**But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.**

**I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.**

**I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.**

Beck sat next to me.

"Come on Beck." I begged "I could be like a ketchup bottle you bang the end to get something out of it."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Beck said sarcastically

"You're right I'm sorry." I said "Come on make love to me, come on Beck don't be a baby, make love to me Beck come o…"

Beck started to make out with me.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm getting that baby out of you!"

Beck started to kiss my neck then I felt a gush.

"beck."

"What?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Man I'm good."

Beck got up and got my bag.

"Ok I have the pillow, the bag, you have that and the baby." Beck said to himself

"duh I have the baby." I said

Beck held my hand.

"We're going to have a baby." I said

"We're going to have a baby." Beck repeated


	7. The birht part two

**Beck's POV**

I wheeled Tori into the hospital full speed.

"Beck I'm fine. OW!" Tori put a hand on her stomach I grabbed her hand

"You ok?" I asked

"I'm fine." Tori looked up "Contraction."

I wheeled Tori to the front desk.

"Victoria Vega, she's in labor." I breathed.

"Did you guys run here?" asked the front desk lady

"No, it's not cool when you're girlfriend's in lady with another man's baby."

"I'm going to miss you saying that to people." Breathed Tori

"Ok," the front desk lady called our doctor "Dr. Evens Victoria's here and in labor."

A few minutes later Dr. Evens came out.

"that was quick I saw you yesterday didn't I." said Dr. Evens "how are you Victoria?"

"How do think I'm doing! I'm in labor!" Tori screamed

We wheeled her to a room. Tori put her hair up so it wouldn't get in her face during this.

"You are two centimeters, it's going to be a while." Dr. Even patted Tori's leg "you're a trouper."

Dr. Even's walked out.

"You need anything?" I asked

"No, not right now." Said Tori

Tori's mom and dad ran in.

"My baby." Cried Mrs. Vega

Tori looked out the window. She never forgave her mom for cheating on her dad.

"baby talk to me." Begged Mrs. Vega

"Victoria you need anything?" asked Mr. Vega

"No thank you daddy." Said Tori

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega I need to talk to you." I said

"Ok." Mr. Vega kissed Tori's head. "We'll be back."

We walked outside of the room and I pulled out a ring. Mrs. Vega's eyes went wide.

"I'm going to ask Tori to marry me." I said "But I wanted to ask you first."

"Welcome to the family beck." Said Mrs. Vega

I exhaled and looked at Mr. Vega

"Well?"

"I guess I can't stop life, if I could I would stop my soon to be ex-wife from cheating on me."

"Will you drop that." Mrs. Vega turned to Mr. Vega

They started to fight.

"HEY!" I screamed and they looked at me "look Tori is going to have a long day, play nice."

I walked back in and Tori looked at me.

"I heard yelling what's going on?"

"Nothing baby." I kissed her head "Nothing."

***Fifteen hours later***

"Doc, I've been at this for fifteen hours, I've got to be at least six centimeters."

"You're three."

"I'm three centimeters!" I yelled

They looked at me.

"Not funny Beck." Tori gave me an evil look.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Tori grabbed my hand

"No I'm sorry, I'm in pain and really moody." Tori looked at our hands "I'm so sorry if I was moody girl these last months."

"It's ok, I mean you were pregnant and you couldn't help it." I kissed her head "I love you more than anything in the world."

Tori started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Tori started to cry more and I kissed her head again

***Four more hours later***  
"Please tell me I'm closer to giving birth." Pleaded Tori

"Four centimeters." Dr. Evens looked around

"FOUR FRICKIN` CENTIMETER! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!" screamed Tori "I've been in labor for nineteen hours, nineteen hours of no sleep."

I was drifting off, the last thing I saw was Tori yelling and cursing at the nurse.

I woke up and it was two hours later and Tori was nine centimeters.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Tori kept repeating that over and over again.

"Tori you've been saying that for over an hour." I said

"At least you're not pushing a baby out of your veignia."

"that would be hard because I don't have one Tori."

Tori signed for me to come closer so I did and she flicked me in the eye.

"OW!" I yelled

"Yeah it hurts." Said Tori

Fifteen minutes later the doctor was checking Tori to see if she was ready to deliver, and she was. I grabbed her hand.

"We're going to have a baby." Tori whispered.

"We're going to have a baby." I kissed her head and they took us to labor and delivery.

"Push! Come on Tori you can do it!" I yelled

"Don't yell at me!" Screamed Tori

"Ok, one, two, three, four, five, six,…"

"Seveneightnienten." Tori put her head on the pillow. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can baby, come on you can do this!"

"OK two more big pushes!" said Dr. Evens

"Tori you can do this. Big push! Come on." I said

"Ten." Breathed Tori

"One more big push Tori, you can do it!" I said smoothing her hair.

Tori pushed one more time and then we had Monica Jeannine Vega. I started to cry when Dr. Even let me cut the unbillable cord, mostly when I held her for the first time.

"Hi Monica, I'm you're mommy's boyfriend. But I'm your daddy and I love you."

I looked at Tori and she was crying just looking at us.

"I love you." I said wiping away tears

"I love you to." I handed Tori Monica.

In recovery. Tori was in bed feeding Monica, I was trying not to look because she was breast feeding.

"beck you can look but worry, I've been through a lot worse then you looking at my boob." Said Tori with a smile.

"It's fine I mean I think it's nice not to look at a baby when it's eating." I smiled to.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. and Mrs. Vega walked in.

"Where's my granddaughter?" asked Mrs. Vega

"She's eating right now mom, don't worry, I'm not a bad mom like you."

"I'm not a bad mom." Deafened Mrs. Vega

"Yes you are, you cheated on your husband. That's being a bad mom, I would never do that."

Mrs. Vega walked out.

"Victoria do you think you were a little hard on your mom?" asked Mr. Vega

"Maybe just a little." Said Tori

"I'll go find her." Said Mr. Vega

He walked out and I looked at Tori.

"What's wrong?"

I got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Will you marry me?"

Tori opened her mouth.

* * *

**I know, I'll upload soon. **


	8. The birth part three

**Previously on 'Good Girl'.**

* * *

"**Today is my due date."**

* * *

**Tori storms into homeroom**

"**That's right still pregnant." Said Tori **

* * *

"**Beck." Tori said **

"**What?" **

"**I think my water just broke."**

* * *

"**I'm going to ask Tori to marry me." Said Beck**

* * *

**Beck got down on one knee**

"**Will you marry me?" **

**Tori opened her mouth.**

* * *

"Will you?" asked Beck

"Yes." I said

Beck put the ring on my left hand and kissed me. I looked at Monica and kissed her tiny little head. We are going to be a family, but beck will just have a step-daughter. Nah, I'm going to tell Mon that Beck's her real father. Should I? This is so hard. When did my life become this? When I got raped most likely.

"What's up?" asked Beck

"Nothing, why?" I asked

"You seem out of whack."

"That's nice to say to your future wife. I was just thinking of how we're going to do this."

Beck took my hand and kissed it.

"I love you." Beck said

I moved over, and Beck got into the bed and put his arm over me and another holding Monica. **(I really love that name Monica)** My father walked in and saw us.

"Beck."

"Yeah angel." Said Beck

"I love you." I said

I fell asleep. The next day I woke up and Beck was holding Monica.

"Bouncy baby, sleepy baby, bouncy baby, sleepy baby." Sang-talked Beck

"Morning Beck." I said

"Morning." Said Beck handing Monica to me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said

Cat and Robbie walked in.

"Hey baby." Said Cat holding Monica "I'm your Aunt Cat, I will always have bibble and gum."

We laughed and I started to cry.

"What wrong with Tori?" asked Robbie

"The doctor said it's normal."

"Normal! I don't see you crying because you put your slippers on the wrong foot." I cried and started to cry more

"what's wrong now?" asked Cat

"I was reliving it." I started to ball and Beck put his arm around me.

"Oh Tori it's ok." Said Robbie

"No it's not I was reliving it again." I said "Cat can you hand me the box tissues please."

Cat handed me a box and I wiped away tears. Cat handed me Monica

"Thanks Cat." I kissed Monica's head "I love you baby girl."

"Can I talk to you Beck?" asked Robbie

They walked out.

**Beck's POV**

"What?" I asked

"Did you ask Tori, I mean Tori knows nothing about the world."

"I asked her."

"Good."

**Tori's POV**

"I can't believe he asked you. I mean he's your lobster."

"What?"

"Like Phoebe said in FRIENDS, lobsters mate for life, like you and Beck, you're Beck's lobster."

"I think you watch too much FRIENDS."

"Sorry my favorite show." Said Cat

"Right." I said "But still I'm not his lobster."

"Are you sure."

"YES!"

"Ok." Said Cat "Bye Tori. Bye baby Monica."

Cat and Robbie left and beck walked in.

"I love you lobster."

"Robbie told you."

"Yeah he did Tori."

"I love you to."

Beck kissed me


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV**

Today we're taking Monica and Tori home from the hospital. No nurses to help us, just Tori and I. Oh yeah.

"You coming Beckett, Victoria?" called Mr. Vega

"Yeah Father, we'll be there in a bit." Tori put some of Monica's clothes in a bag.

"Ready to go home?" I asked

"yeah."

At Tori's I was changing Monica.

"And whatever mommy says, I am your father." I lied, but Monica looks like Tori, expect the cheekbones, so I'll just say those are my cheekbones. "You are just so pretty and small. You've got the biggest most beautiful eyes. A big round tummy."

I picked up Monica and put her in her crib. Tori walked in.

"Hi baby. Hi Beck." Tori hugged me I put my arm around her

"I just want to hold here so bad."

"Never wake a sleeping baby Beck."

"Beckett! Someone's here for you!" called Mr. Vega

"I'll be back." I ran downstairs and my mom was there.

"Mom?" I asked

"Son I'm taking you home."

"What why?"

"Because I need you home."

"I'm needed here."

Tori ran downstairs holding Monica.

"She won't stop crying… hello."

"Who's this?" asked my mom

"Tori and that's her daughter, Monica. Let me have her." I picked up Monica and held her "Tori did you wake her?"

"No," I looked at her "yes I couldn't help it, she loves it when you sing to her."

"Did you…?"

"No Tori was…" Tori looked at me "we don't like to talk about it." I looked at Monica "She's not mine."

"What do you mean she's not yours?" asked Tori

"Well she's not." I stated.

"Well then I don't need you!" yelled Tori

"Tori don't do this." I said

"Just take your stuff and go home, you're needed there anyway."

"Fine, I'll get my things mom." I walked upstairs and packed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tori looking through the door then walked away. I dropped my suitcase and walked downstairs.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Vega."

"My door is always opened Beckett."

I out a hand but he pulled me in and hugged me. As I was walking out I put the penny Tori and I found, heads up, on the table and l left and never looked back.

**Tori's POV**

I walked over to the table, and saw something Beck left. A penny? That's heads up? Then I remembered.

_"Look a penny, it's good luck." Said Beck_

_"Only if it's on heads." I said flipping the penny on heads "See you later."_

_I walked to class._

"I can't believe he kept that all this time." I whispered to myself

"What was that Victoria?" asked my father

"I can't let Beck leave." I handed Monica to my Father "Do think he'll come back?"

"I'm sorry but no." my Father looked at me then hugged me, and I cried in his arms "It's ok Victoria, I love you."

I walked up to my room, my father was going to put Monica in her bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

I checked my messages, ten new messages, all from Tori expect one, from her dad.

_Hey Beck it's me, I'm really sorry. I love you. Call me. _

_Hey it's Tori again. We need you, Mon and I. Just call me and we can talk about this please Beck I really love you_

_Beck, this is Victoria's father, you left something's at my house I would like you to pick them up. Thank you Beckett._

_BECK OLIVER PICK UP YOUR FRICKING PHONE! I love you a lot Beck! _

_Please pick up your phone._

_Why do I keep calling you?_

_I FRICKING HATE YOU BECKETT OLIVER!_

_Sorry that was uncalled for. I didn't mean it._

_I'm acting pregnant again_

I got a kick out that on

_Don't worry, last time I'm calling you, I just want to talk to you Beck. I didn't mean what I said about you leaving, I was just upset that you said that Monica wasn't yours. I know that she ISN'T yours genially, but you were there through everything. That has to count for something. Just call me when you get this. I will never stop loving you. I love you with all my heart. And I know you love me and Monica, Monica more than anything right now I bet, who am I kidding you hate me! Call me. _

What am I going to do? I don't HATE Tori, she's just not my favorite person in the world right now. Of course I miss Monica, I was there all through Tori's 21 hours of labor. I love them both, I just should stay here for a bit. I picked up my phone and called Tori.

"Hello?" Tori sounded tried

"Tori. Hey I got your nine messages."

"Sorry, can we talk later, Monica, my father and I have to go to court." Court why?

"Why?" I yelled/ asked

"My parents." Then I remembered they're getting a divorce.

"Ok I'll call you later." I hung up

Why do I feel like I ruined everything? It was Tori. _Never blame the girl_. I'll just live with my mom for a month, then we'll see who'll be begging for forgiveness.

**Tori's POV**

"I give him a week," I stated to Monica while changing her "then daddy will be crawling on his knee's for me." I picked Monica up "right, right." Then I remembered I was talking to a baby "oh you can't talk." I walked downstairs and saw my mom sitting at the table. "Why are you here?"

"Baby we need to talk about this hold cheating thing."

"You are not my mom anymore! You broke this family up!" I screamed

"This family was broken the moment you found out you were pregnant with that mistake!" yelled my mom

I gasped. How DARE she call Monica a mistake!

"MOTHER!" I screamed holding Monica close to me "Why the hell would you say that!"

My mom slapped me.

"Don't swear at me young lady!" screamed my mom

I slapped her back.

"Don't hit me mom!" I screamed

"Monica was a mistake Victoria and you know it!" screamed My mom

"No! She was a unplanned blessing!" I screamed

"You know what!" my mom yelled

"What!" I screamed back

"I hope that 'unplanned blessing' breaks you and beck up!"

"You know what mom! Beck and I broke up yesterday!" I started to cry at the thought "Why don't you just leave mom, you're not wanted here anymore," I pointed to the door.

"Fine Victoria, but when you need something, don't expect me to help."

"I never wanted you to Mother." My mom walked out and slammed the door behind her,

"Monica mommy loves you and you know that, you were never a mistake." I started to cry "I love you so much sweetheart."

"Why was your mother here Victoria?" asked my Father then he saw me crying "what's wrong?"

I told him everything.

"I I just want Beck back!" I cried

"Don't worry Victoria, we'll get Beck back." Mt dad was hugging me.

***a week later***

"Father where are we?" My dad was taking me somewhere.

"We are going to see beck."

"What!" I screamed

We pulled into a driveway. My father helped me out then got out Monica.

"Go up to the door." My dad pushed me to the door, I gripped the baby carrier and knocked on the door

"hello?" I looked up and saw…

* * *

**Cliffhangger! Not uploading tomorrow, it's my birthday! i hoped you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

I opened the door and saw Beck looking really gross and like he has slept in weeks.

"Whoa." I breathed

"Do I really look that bad."

"Yes, no lie."

Beck looked at Monica, he looked like he wanted to pick her up.

"Go nuts." I smiled

Beck took Monica out of her carrier and hugged her.

"We need to talk about what happened." I said

"Yeah we do. Look Tori, it was stupid to say Monica wasn't mine. I really love her and…" I put my finger on his mouth

"Stop talking."

"Sorry."

"Are you still going to stay here?"

"I don't know Tor, we always get in to a fight about something small. I don't want to let you go, but…"

"I get it. I love you but I think some time away for each other will help." I put Monica back in to her carrier "good bye for now Beck."

I got into the car, looked at Beck, he was crying, which made me cry.

"Victoria, are you ok?" asked my father

"No." I looked out my window as my father started the car.

On the way home, all I could do was to picture that look on Beck's face. The more she pictured it, the more she really wanted to go back and run into his arms and kiss him. I needed Beck, he was my soul mate, ever since I met him.

_"I'm sorry, here let me help." Said the guy_

_"No I'm sorry." I said_

_He helped me up and I got a good look at him, he's the type of guy my father would frown upon. _

_"Beck Oliver." Said Beck sticking out his hand "You're supposed to shake my hand."_

_I walked away, everyone was heading to class and my father would ground me for a month if I was late._

_"Look lady I don't know what your problem is but when someone…"_

_"Beck… I have to get to class so if you don't mind." I said_

_"Tell me your name." said Beck_

_"Victoria." I said_

_"Mind if I call you Tori?" asked Beck_

_"No I don't." I said_

I smiled at the memory. The way Beck was just so nice to me made me fall for him. I couldn't believe that Beck was nice to me. I couldn't believe I was just so shy to him to. Oh man that first kiss made my heart sore!

We were about ten minutes way from beck's house when I looked back and saw Beck running behind us.

"Stop the car Father." My father stopped the car and I got out.

"What are you doing Beck?"

"Something I should've done when you were at my house." Beck kissed me

"Whoa." I breathed

"Take me back?"

"I don't know…"

Beck looked at me and I laughed

"Of course I will Beck." I moved him closer to me. "I won't have it any other way."

**Beck's POV**

I have Tori back, I have Tori. That's all I can think about, expect that I have Monica and Tori back, but I have Tori back. I have to stay with my mom for another week, because my mom got mad when she found out Tori and I got back together, after a year of trying to find me, I try to move away from her, again. I just can't wait until I can hold Monica in my arms. She's still so small and I love her with all my heart! I'm going to give her everything I can. I'm going to be the best father-like-figure that any daughter can ask for.

I must have been deep in thought, because I jumped when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Tori."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss you, and Monica."

"Monica misses you to."

"Or does her mommy?"

"Ok Mommy misses you to."

"I love you."

"I love you to." Tori kissed in to the phone

"Later."

"See ya." Tori hung up

I threw my phone into my bed. I really missed Tori.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tori's POV**

Today I'm picking Beck up. It's been a week, a week way too long.

"Want to go pick up daddy?" I asked Monica "And again you can't talk. Let's go sweetheart."

I put Monica in the backseat and drove off.

When I got to Beck's, I saw Jade and Beck. They were kissing. I couldn't believe it. I jumped out of the car and walked over to beck.

"Tori I…" I punched him.

"Go burn in hell!" I screamed and drove away

**Beck's POV**

"Go Burn in hell!" screamed Tori running off

"TORI!" I screamed after her, but it was too late.

"I better get going." Said Jade with a evil smile on her face.

"I swear if you weren't a girl I would slap you so hard."

Jade walked away.

"GOD!" I screamed to the sky.

I pulled out my phone and called Tori. She didn't answer.

_This is Victoria, leave a message at the beep._

"Tori it's me, call me, I need to talk to you." I pleaded "Look, I'll just tell you what happened, I was getting the last of my things out side, when Jade comes up to me. I told her to go away, but she kissed me. I love you, call me."

I put down my phone and it started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey." Tori said softly

"Baby, please hear me out."

"Look outside."

"Why?" I asked

"I'm there."

"Liar." I said

"Are you calling me a lair?"

"Well, I ain't callin' you a truther!"

"Drake and Josh, nice." Tori giggled.

I looked out my window and saw Tori and Monica standing there.

Tori put her hands in the air, in a heart shape.

"I LOVE YOU!" screamed Tori

"I love you to Tori."

Tori picked up Monica's carrier and ran inside, I meet her and kissed her.

***A year later***

"Can you say dada?" I asked in a baby voice.

Tori was making lunch. And I was trying to teach Monica to talk.

"Dada." I repeated "nothing."

Tori walked in with our lunch.

"How bout Mama."

"Nothing."

"Can you say Hi."

"Hi." Repeated Tori

"Da-da." Said Monica

"Oh my god! Beck she said Dada!" screamed Tori shaking my shoulder "Father! Monica said her first word!"

Mr. Vega ran down.

"What's wrong Victoria?"

"Monica said dada." I said

"Really."

"Yeah, it was so cute. Can you say mama?"

"Dada." Repeated Monica

"Really sweetie, can you mama."

"Dada." Repeated Monica

"I can't believe it, my own daughter hates me!" said Tori

"Tori she does not hate you babe."

"Yes she does!" Tori sat down putting her head in her hands "am I that bad of a mother."

I looked at Mr. Vega and he walked out.

"No baby," I wrapped her in my arms. "You are a great mother. That's why I love you. I love the way you just light up when you hold Monica in your arms."

Tori looked at me and kissed me.

"Why don't we have a date tonight." I said

"Ok." Tori kissed me again and walked away.

I picked up Monica.

"dada."

"That's right, I'm going to ask your Mama to marry me. Is that ok?"

"Dada."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I kissed her head and walked outside with her.

*Later*

**Tori's POV**

"Beck where are you taking me?" I asked

"Keep your eyes closed." Said Beck

"They're closed."

Beck put a hand over my eyes.

"What you don't trust me?"

"Well."

I playfully hit him. Beck took his hand off my eyes and I opened them and we were in a middle of a hallway.

"Where are we?"

"School."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I need to tell you something." Beck grabbed my hands "Victoria this is the spot where we first meet."

I looked around.

"Beck." I breathed

"So I wanted to ask." Beck got down on one knee

"Oh my god." I breathed

"Victoria Vega, since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one I needed. So will you marry me?"

I was cry, because I tried to talk but it just came out in tears.

"Yes." My voice broke

Beck got up as he put the ring on my finger.

"Don't cry." Beck pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

I felt him laugh

"It's fine baby."

I looked up at him and started to kissed. Beck picked me up bridle style, I kicked off my shoes.

"Tori."

"Yeah."

"I want you."

"I want you to."

Beck carried me to a closet, locked the door, and you all know what comes next **(;{D)**

We walked into the house at around three in the morning. What we didn't know was my dad was still awake.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"Victoria get up to your room!"

"What! I'm a mom now you can't ground me!"

My father stood up

"Watch me."

"Father you can't keep me your little girl anymore. I'm eighteen." I looked up at the ceiling "and I'm…"

* * *

**Review what you think she is. I hoped you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

"And I'm engaged."

I love hearing that from her.

"What!" Mr. Vega

Tori was on the ground with her hands through her hair as her dad yelled at her.

"MR. VEGA SHUT UP!" I screamed "She has been through a lot lately, so lay off."

I sat next to Tori, wrapping her in my arms. I kissed her head.

"What?" Tori looked at me, her face full of tears. I think my heart broke looking at her

"I love you and it doesn't matter if your dad cares or not. I care that you're the one that I'm going to live with for the rest of my life. I need you."

Tori kissed me.

**Tori's POV**

I was coming home from the store, with Monica in the backseat, the next day when I lost control of the car, I started to scream, I saw my life and Monica's life before my eyes. The car finally stopped spinning, I was on the shoulder, I put my head in my hands, and looking at Monica, she was sleeping, I cried. I bowed my head and prayed.

"I know that I don't always pray, I can't do this anymore Jesus take the wheel!" I prayed

I pulled put my phone, I tried to call Beck, but I was crying so hard and my hands were shaking so hard. Good thing I have him on speed dial.

"Hello." Beck's sweet voice made me cry harder. "What's up? Baby are you ok! What is it! Is it Monica!"

"Beck. We're fine, but I needed to hear your voice."

"Tor, what's wrong?"

"I lost control of the car, I'm just in shock."

I heard the phone drop and then Beck picking it up.

"What's up?" I asked

"Sorry."

"It's cool." I started the car "I'll you soon. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

I hung up and drove to my house. When I pulled in Beck ran out. When I got out of the car, Beck picked me up and spun me around.

"Can I get Monica?" I asked

"Sure."

I got my baby girl out of the car and kissed her.

"I love you so much." I whispered to her "I hope you never forget that sweetheart."

Beck hugged me and Monica.

"I love you to sweetie." Said Beck

***Another year later, sorry for skipping!***

"Mama!" screamed Monica

"What sweetie?"

"Where daddy?"

"Daddy is staying with Grandpa right now, because today Daddy and Mama are getting married."

Yup the big day. Beck and I are FINALLY getting married. I was staying with my Mom, sadly. Never really talk to her though. I could hear Beauty and the Beast in the back ground. Monica loves that movie.

"Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly…" I found myself singing

"Mama why singing?" asked Monica

"Because mommy like the song." I explained "Come on, let's put your dress on."

I put her dress on, it was blue, with a lot of ruffles.

"I Cinderella!" Monica said running around

"Yes you are sweetheart." I laughed and picked her up. "So what's going on today?"

"Daddy and Mommy getting married."

"That's right baby girl."

"Let's go Victoria!" yelled my mother

"Let's go baby."

We went to the church. I was putting my dress on when Monica ran in.

"What baby?" I asked

"We can't find daddy."

* * *

**I have no idea where this story is going, I'm running out of ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Beck's POV**

Ok, I'm just sitting here. Thinking everything through. It's not like I don't want to marry Tori, it's just that… I'm twenty **(Beck's a year older then Tori)** and I have my whole life before me. I mean I love her and Monica. Monica is my everything. I really want to marry Tori. I love her. We were dating for two years, and I'm ready. The door to my closet opened and I saw Monica run in.

"Hey Tori." I said nervous

"Hi Beckett." Oh no, I'm in trouble

"Daddy, mommy say you trouble."

"Monica is SOOOO right." Tori put her hands on her hips.

"I love you." I whispered

Tori grabbed my ear and pulled my out of the closet.

"ow, Tori that hurts." I wined

"Good." Tori looked at me with her big sad eyes

"Look Tori I am so sorry. I love you and I didn't need to think anything through."

"oh oh oh, you were thinking at not marrying me?"

"No, not at all." I lied "Let's just get married so I can have you all to myself."

"What bout me?" Monica asked

"And you to baby girl." I picked her up. Tori smiled "I'm still a bad boy."

"Very." Tori smiled and winked

***Fifteen minutes later***

I was waiting for Tori to walk down the aisle, then the march started and I saw Tori.

"Ok baby, walk mommy to daddy." I heard her say

Monica was holding Tori's hand.

"Monica, walked me to daddy." Monica started to walk Tori to me

When Monica brought Tori to me, Monica signed for me to go closer to her.

"Don't hurt Mommy, because if you do, I will push you into a hole, with no way out."

Monica sat down.

"I don't think I have ever been so scared of a two year old." I whispered

Tori smiled and I got lost in her brown eyes.

"Beckett do you take Victoria to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Victoria do you take Beckett to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power in vested in me, I now pronounce, Mr. and Mrs. Beckett Oliver. You may now kiss your bride."

I kissed Tori. At the reception, Tori was talking to some of her friends, when I got on stage.

"Ok everyone I got something you all will like, maybe if we can get the bride up here, she could sing a little song."

"WHAT!" screamed Tori as people pushed her on stage "You are sleeping on the couch tonight." Tori whispered to me

The song started, Heart like Mine by Miranda Lambert

_I ain't the kind you take home to mama_

_I ain't the kind to wear no ring_

_Somehow I always get stronger_

_When I'm on my second drink_

_Even though I hate to admit it_

_Sometimes I smoke cigarettes_

_Christian folks say I should quit it_

_I just smile and say "God bless"_

_`Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine_

_And I bet we'd get along just fine_

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind_

_And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine_

_Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo_

_Said he'd love me anyway_

_My brother got the brains of the family_

_So I thought I'd learn to sing_

_'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine_

_And I bet we'd get along just fine_

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind_

_And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine_

_I'll fly away_

_From it all one day_

_I'll fly away_

_These are the days that I will remember_

_When my name's called on the roll _

_He'll meet me with two long-stemmed glasses_

_Make a toast to me coming home_

_'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine_

_And I bet we'd get along just fine_

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind_

_And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine_

_Oh, yes He would _

Tori really sang, I can't believe it. I started to clap, then some other people, then everyone. Tori smiled and walked off. Tori slapped the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled

"That's what you get." Tori flipped her hair and walked away.

"Still the girl I married." I whispered following her. When I caught up to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Love you." I whispered in her ear

"love you more." She said

Monica ran up to us.  
"Mommy, that man what to see you."

"Who is that?" I asked

"I think I know him, one second." Tori walked over to him and started to talk to him.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Monica

"Yes you may Daddy."

I walked Monica out to the dance floor, and I put her on my feet and we started to dance.

**Tori's POV**

"I'm sorry, I can't take that job." I looked around

"Why Mrs. Oliver?" asked Mr. Jones

"Because," I pointed over to Beck and Mon "That's my life now. And I can't just drop everything for an acting job." I looked back at him "I'm so sorry."

"No, family comes first. I get it." Mr. Jones shook my hand "It was nice to meet you."

"You to." I shook his hand and he walked out. I walked over to Beck and Monica.

"Hey Mon, why don't you go talk to Grandpa." I said and she ran to my father I started to dance with Beck

"So what did that man what?" Beck wondered

"It was this acting job…" Beck smiled "but I didn't take it."

"Why not Tori?"

"This is my life now." I laid my head on his shoulder, and I looked around, I saw my father dancing with my daughter, my mom talking to her new husband (gag me) and I was with Beck for the rest of my life. I kissed Beck for a long time.

"What was that for?" Beck asked

"Because I love you so much."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just stayed there for the whole night. I WAS such a good girl, but meeting Beck has changed me so much, all in a good way though, and I loved everything about the new me. This is my life and nothing, like acting, is going to change that.

**The End!**

* * *

**Ok I'm getting on the squeal of Don't you forget about me. Don't worry, it should be out in the next month. Thank you for all the reveiws! **


End file.
